Mine
by R.B.Winters
Summary: Modern AU! Ella nunca creyó en el amor, él siempre quiso encontrar algo que le diera significado a su vida. Tal vez y de alguna manera, el destino siempre quiso que se encuentren. Inspirado en la canción Mine de Taylor Swift. One-shot.


Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic, no es la primera historia que escribo pero si que subo así que sean compasivos je

Este es un One-Shot y esta inspirado en la canción _Mine de Taylor Swift,_ la letra es muy linda y me inspiró para escribir este fic. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta la historia es de Helsa, mi pareja favorita (Y ruego que en Frozen 2 la hagan oficial). Sin más que decir los dejo para que disfruten la historia, quiero disculparme de ante mano si hay _horrores (_ así es _horrores)_ de ortografía... Mis más sinceras disculpas.

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ No soy dueña de los personajes de esta historia (aunque desearía serlo), ellos perteneces al malvado imperio de Mickey Mouse, yo solo disfruto poniéndolos en situaciones incomodas.

 _ **DISCLAIMER 2:**_ La letra de la canción no es mía es perteneciente a la artista y compositora Taylor Swift.

* * *

Mine

 _ **You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts**_

La primera vez que lo vio fue en la cálida cafetería enfrente del parque, donde todos los inviernos iba a patinar. Estaba tan ocupa viendo a la pareja, que se encontraba a unos metros de su mesa, pelear que no se dio cuenta del joven pelirrojo que era dueño de unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas. Al principio no lo registró, al ver a esos jóvenes pelear le recordó a sus padres. Se recordó a sí misma, una pequeña niña de pelo rubio platinado con profundos ojos azules, iguales al hielo cuando era tocado por el cálido rayo de sol. Ella nunca creyó en el amor, creciendo con padres que pasaban todos los días discutiendo por cada pequeño detalle le hizo creer que el amor era solo una fantasía de cuentos de hadas. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba ella... Hipnotizada con esos ojos verdes, en un segundo el mundo dejo de existir para ellos.

Él miraba esos orbes azules como el más preciosos tesoros de todo, llevaba casi cuatro meses trabajando y nunca la había visto, eso se debía a que este no era su turno, él nunca trabajo a estas horas de la tarde, siempre lo hacía a la mañana. Pero hoy cambio turnos con su hermana, Anna, ya que ella tenía un examen que rendir en la universidad. Al principio se sintió fastidiado, había hecho planes con sus amigos y tuvo que cancelarlos… Pero cuando vio a la rubia agradeció mentalmente a la universidad por ese jodido examen. Sonrió con sinceridad, algo no había hecho en un tiempo, y con una compostura seria y de príncipe le preguntó amablemente su pedido.

Tenía que admitir que en el muy fondo desea que el pedido de la rubia sea su número de teléfono.

 _ **I say, "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lying on the couch**_

Sinceramente, no tenía ni idea de cómo término así. Recostada en el pecho de su novio de seis meses mientras él la abraza por la cintura, sentados cómodamente en el sillón del departamento del pelirrojo mientras miraban _"La Fuente Del Amor"._

-Te he dicho lo hermosa que eres, Elsa- Escuchó a su novio hablar-

-No realmente- Bromeó ella sin despegar la vista de la pantalla-

Escuchó la risa de Hans y automáticamente una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Hacía mucho que nadie la hacía sonreír de esa manera.

 _ **Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time.  
**_

-¿Recuerdas nuestro día en la playa?- Preguntó él, casi en un susurró abrazándola más contra él-

Elsa rió, Como no recordarlo…

Ese día habían cumplido tres meses de novio y él había decidido llevarla a la playa. Tenía que admitir que ella prefería mil veces la nieve, pero sentir la tibia arena contra sus pies mientras caminaba de la mano de su novio a las orillas de las olas le traía un sentimiento indescriptible. Hace tres meses ella era no creía en el amor, nunca creyó encontrar su alma gemela pero sentir el viento pasar sobre sus cabellos platinados recogidos en un trenza y sentir el olor a mar en sus fosas nasales la hizo apreciar ese momento, acomodó un poco su vestido blanco, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodilla, y se abrazó al brazo de Hans apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. El pelirrojo sonrió, se sentía tan afortunado de tenerla. Él nunca se consideró un príncipe encantador, no ese tipo de que veía una chica y se enamoraba a primera vista, le parecía estúpido. Pero ese pensamiento se fue por el caño al conocer a Elsa, con solo verla sabía que esa chica era especial y cuando se dio cuenta se encontró haciendo hasta lo imposible para que fuera su novia. Tenía que admitirlo, fue difícil… Elsa era una persona cerrada y le costaba mucho expresar sus sentimientos pero con paciencia y dedicación se encontró a él mismo besando los fríos labios de la chica en una fría noche de invierno en el parque. En ese momento, no le importó las burlas de sus hermanos mayores o las miradas de desaprobación de su padre, todo eso desapareció en ese instante. ¿Mariposas en el estómago? Ja, él sentía fuegos artificiales en su interior. Era perfecto, fue perfecto.

 _ **Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place.**_

El pelirrojo entró a la casa de dos pisos con una enorme sonrisa, Elsa había aceptado mudarse con él. Luego de un año y medio de noviazgo y de varias hesitaciones por parte de la rubia finalmente iban a vivir juntos. En ese periodo conoció a los padres de Elsa y ella a los suyos, lo admite, fue incomodo… Principalmente con su familia, sus hermanos aprovecharon cada momento para burlarse de él y hacerlo quedar mal frente a Elsa ¡Incluso uno de sus hermanos coqueteó con ella! Nunca había estado tan furiosos en su vida, pero para su suerte, su novia era asombrosa y dejo en ridículo a su hermano con unos de sus comentarios sarcásticos. Tenía que admitirlo, su único arrepentimiento fue no tomar una foto de la cara de su hermano cuando Elsa lo dejo en ridículo.

Con los padres de Elsa fue otra cosa…

Él no estaba acostumbrado a cenas tan silenciosas con trece hermanos mayores y una hermana menor sus cenas familiares eran ruidosas, muy ruidosas, no era que participaba en las charlas, con la única que hablaba era Anna, que por su naturaleza parlanchina, podía retener conversaciones (aunque ella fuera la única hablaba).

Los padres de Elsa eran serios y con una postura de reyes, eso lo hizo pensar que sus suegros fueron rey y reina en sus vidas pasadas. Quiso creer que dejo una buena impresión pero, sinceramente, ellos se pasaron toda la velada denigrándose uno al otro… Él no le dio importancia pero al ver la cara de tristeza de Elsa tuvo un gran deseo de gritarles que se callaran, pero no lo hizo, porque eso molestaría a Elsa y no quería abrumarla más de lo que estaba…

En ese momento lo decidió, él no encajaba en su familia y Elsa se sentía abrumada en la suya ¿Así que, por qué no empezar de nuevo en un lugar donde los dos encajen?

Cuando un amigo le dijo que había una hermosa casa de dos pisos fuera de la ciudad con un gran patio y una hermosa vista no lo pensó dos veces. Si, gastó todo sus ahorros… Pero al ver como en la cara de su novia se dibujaba una sonrisa emoción no se arrepintió de nada.

Ahora solo faltaba una cosa…

" _ **You saw me start to believe for the first time"**_

-Aun no entiendo que hacemos aquí- Dijo la rubia mirando la vegetación del oscuro parque que estaba iluminado por las largas farolas que dibujaban el camino-

-¿No reconoces el lugar?- Preguntó el pelirrojo sonriendo con una ceja levantada-

Elsa rodó los ojos- Si… Es el parque central de la ciudad- Respondió con obviedad-

Hans sonrió… El momento había llegado.

-Este mismo lugar- Dijo dejando de caminar para tomar las manos de la rubia- Aquí fue donde vinimos en una de nuestras citas- Dijo mirándola a los ojos- En este mismo punto, debajo de esta farola aceptaste ser mi novia-

Elsa abrió los ojos con asombro, admitía que se sentía un poco avergonzada por no haberlo pensado.

-Estuve pensando muchas cosas últimamente- Comenzó a hablar de nuevo luego de una pausa- Estuve pensando en mi familia y como no me sentía aceptado ahí por ninguno de mis hermanos y, a veces, hasta por mi padre…-

La rubia sonrió y le dio un pequeño apretón a su mano.

-Anna fue la única que me hizo sentir que era querido y mi madre pero… Bueno… Ella ya no está aquí- Dijo con melancolía- Y contigo ese sentimiento volvió, pero de una forma más cálida y apasionada-

-Hans ¿Qué…?- Comenzó pero fue interrumpida-

-Shh… Déjame terminar, ya lo sabrás- Le dio una cálida sonrisa y ella asintió- Estuve pensado en tus padres y como te iba a mostrar que no íbamos a terminar como ellos. Te lo dije el primer día que empezamos a salir, no somos tus padres Elsa… Nosotros lo lograremos-

-Lo sé- Susurró ella con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Y, finalmente, estuve pensando en cómo iba a hacer esto… Y después de tanto pensar me di cuenta que no importa la manera, lo único que importaba era algo significativo para los dos y eso bastaría para que el momento fuera perfecto- Lentamente y con la mirada atenta de la rubia en él sacó una cajita de terciopelo blando de su chaqueta- Elsa…- Se arrodilló-

La joven sintió como lagrimas caían por su mejilla, quería decir algo pero las palabras se atascaron en su garganta.

-Este lugar es especial para nosotros porque fue el comienzo de nuestra relación… De nuestra hermosa relación- Dijo mirando a los ojos azules llenos de lágrimas- Hagámoslo más hermoso aún ¿Te casarías conmigo?-

Ahí estaba, la pregunta que más temió en su vida. Ella creía que cuando llegara el momento iba a sentir esta enorme presión en su pecho pero no, se sentía tranquila, eufórica… A pesar de las lágrimas que caían sobre sus pálidas mejillas se pudo aprecias un sonrisa en sus labios.

-Si…- Susurró- Nada me harías más feliz en el mundo- Rió mientras más lágrimas caían-

Hans rió, tomo el hermoso anillo plateado con diamantes azules y lo coloco en su dedo. Elsa observó el hermoso anillo que posaba su dedo y esa calidez en el pecho se incrementó.

-Te amo- Articuló el pelirrojo- No sabes cuento te amo-

La rubia rió al sentir las brazos de su novio rodear su cintura, sin poder evitarlo más tomó sus -mejillas y plantó un besó en sus labios.

Nada podía arruinar ese hermoso momento.

" _ **And I remember that fight, Two-thirty AM"**_

El hombre pelirrojo de 25 años de edad llegó a su casa totalmente agotado. El idiota de su cliente, _una vez más,_ le hizo cambiar los planos de la casa que hizo por "no entender su visión" pensó imitando su estúpida voz. ¿Qué quería que entendiera? El impertinente quería una simple casa como todas las otras, si hubiera querido otra cosa se lo hubiera dicho. Gracias a eso se tuvo que quedar en su oficina hasta tarde.

" _Imbécil"_

Pensó con despreció mientras dejaba sus cosas en la mesa del comedor. En ese momento pudo notar todas las revistas de moda y diferentes tarjetas de invitación. _Oh mierda,_ Se suponía que tenía que ayudar a Elsa con las invitaciones para la boda.

 _Bien hecho, campeón… Es la tercera vez que la dejas plantada._

Sonó una voz en su cabeza. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño pero luego su atención fue dirigida hacia las invitaciones.

-Elegí esas dos… No sabía cuál te gustaría- Escuchó una fría voz detrás de él-

-Elsa…- Se dio vuelta para ver a su esposa aun vestida con una jean y una polera manga larga azul- De verdad lo siento, yo…-

-No hay problema- Le dijo con el mismo tono de voz- Después de todo siempre es la misma excusa-

Hans se quedó en su lugar mientras su prometida lo ignoraba completamente dirigiendo hacia la sala.

-Elsa- la llamó de nuevo siguiéndola- Lo siento, sé que es la tercera vez que pasa… Te deje plantada, soy un imbécil-

La rubia lo miró con sus gélidos ojos azules, últimamente ninguna de los dos tenía tiempo para el otro, Hans por su trabajo y ella por pasar tiempo en la compañía de su padre. Tenía que admitirlo, lo extrañaba, extrañaba pasar tiempo con él.

" _ **As everything was slipping right out of our hands"**_

-¿Sabes qué? No importa- Dijo ella haciendo una ademan con la mano-

 _ **-**_ Elsa…- Trató de hablar él-

-No, de verdad- Lo interrumpió- Después de todo me gustan los dos-

-Elsa…-

-Solo elige uno así puedo avisarle a la tienda-

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Quieres escucharme?- Le dijo con fastidio-

-¿Disculpa?- Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos sim poder creer la actitud de su prometido-

-Lo siento por no estar aquí para ver las estúpidas invitaciones- Dijo él perdiendo la paciencia

La rubia frunció el ceño- Pues te recuerdo que esas _estúpidas invitaciones_ son para nuestra boda… ¿O ahora me vas a decir que también es estúpida?-

-No lo sé ¿Tu qué piensas?- Le dijo sin importancia-

Elsa se sorprendió pero trató de mantener la compostura.

-Pienso que una boda es un día importante para una persona… y no estúpida- Finalizó con seriedad-

-Bueno… Cada uno tiene una forma de pensar diferente- Articuló él con frialdad encogiéndose de hombros-

-¿Si la boda no te importa un comino por qué sigues con esto?- Preguntó ella elevando su voz-

El pelirrojo sabía que la tenía que cortar antes de que pasara a mayores pero lamentablemente estaba tan fastidiado que sin darse cuenta se desahogó en la persona equivocada.

-¡Sigo porque no queda otra!- Gritó, a lo que la rubia se tensó- ¿¡Piensas que voy a volver a la casa con mis hermanos y padre!? ¡Prefiero mil veces estar aquí!-

-¿Entonces yo solo soy un refugio de tu familia? ¿Solo estás conmigo para alejarte de ellos? ¿Me quieres solo por eso?- Dijo con frialdad-

Hans reaccionó de su ataque de ira y notó como los ojos de su prometida estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas.

-Elsa, no…-

-Está bien…- Lo interrumpió- Ya dijiste lo que tenías que decir-

Y con eso el hombre vio como la rubia salía por la puerta principal para empezar a correr.

-¡Elsa!- Gritó siguiéndola- ¡Espera!-

" _ **I ran out crying and you followed me out into the Street"**_

Era oficial, su relación con Hans se estaba yendo por el caño, esto era lo que más temía… Pasó con sus padres ¿Por qué fue tan tonta la pensar que no pasaría con ellos? Le dolía tanto decir adiós.

" _ **Braced myself for the "Goodbye."**_

Dejo de correr cuando estaba lo suficiente lejos de la casa, su "hogar" estaba situado fuera de la ciudad, por lo tanto sabía que no podía ir muy lejos y menos a esta hora.

" _ **Cause that's all I've ever known"**_

Empieza siempre como una pelea, luego era otra y otra y otra. Hasta que un día deciden no verse más y termina odiándose el resto de sus vida. Quiero decir, pasó con sus padres ¿Por qué tendrá que ser diferente?

 _¡Elsa!_

Ese gritó la sacó de sus pensamientos, sus pupilas dilatas observaron como la silueta del pelirrojo se aproximaba a ella con rapidez.

Esto no tenía que ser así ¿por qué la había buscado?

" _ **Then you took me by surprise, You said, "I'll never leave you alone."**_

-¡Elsa!- Repitió al estar unos metros cerca de ella- ¿Por qué te fuiste así? Algo te podría haber pasado- Finalizó con preocupación-

La rubia no dijo nada, apretó sus puños y respiró profundo- ¿Por qué?- Sollozó-

-¿por qué, qué?- Preguntó desconcertado- ¿Te refieres a por qué dije eso?-

Negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué estás aquí?- Dijo con un hilo de voz-

En ese momento, los engranajes en la cabeza de Hans empezaron a funcionar… Sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba, ellos nunca habían peleado, no de esa manera. Por lo tanto, esta era la primera vez y conociendo a Elsa…

-Porque te amo- Sonrió mirando a sus ojos azules con lágrimas- Lamento lo que dije, me descargue contigo, no debí hacer eso-

-Creí que no querías verme más- Sollozó con la cabeza baja-

-Elsa, mírame- Dijo tomando su cabeza en sus manos levantándola delicadamente-

" _ **You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water."**_

-Te amo- Repito- Como la primera vez que te lo dije en nuestro día en la playa, como te lo digo cada día, cada noche-

" _ **And every time I look at you, it's like the first time."**_

-Cada minuto, cada segundo que pasó contigo siento mariposa en el estómago como la primera vez que te vi-

" _ **I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."**_

 **-** Estoy enamorado de ti- Sonrió- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, la mejor cosa-

Elsa sonrió entre lágrimas mientras sollozaba. En ese momento lo entendió, Hans y ella _no_ eran sus padres, eran diferentes a ellos y sabía que podían superar cualquier cosa juntos.

La risa de la rubia resonó por la oscuridad mientras abraza a su prometido por el cuello.

Sinceramente, la mejor cosa que le pudo haber pasado.

" _ **Hold on, make it last  
Hold on, never turn back"**_

Tomó la foto que se encontraba en unos de los estantes de la sala de estar y la observó. Ella con su hermoso vestido blanco mientras besaba la mejilla de su esposo que se encontraba en un traje y corbata negra con una camisa blanca. Sonrió al pasar los dedos por el vidrio, habían pasado 6 años de eso y aun lo recordaba como si hubiera pasados ayer.

-¡Mami!- Sonó la voz de un niña-

Elsa se dio vuelta y sonrió al ver a su pequeña hija de 5 años de edad. Vestía un vestido azul que ahora se encontraba manchado con tierra y algo de pasto. Su cabello rubio platinado lacio que estaba atado a una trenza ahora se encontraba suelto y caía por su espalda. Sus ojos verde agua mostraban emoción y felicidad.

Sintió como los delgados brazos de su hija rodeaban su cintura y ella riendo le devolvió el gesto. Sintió algunos pasos y levanto su vista para ver a su esposo.

-¿Qué le pasó a mi hija, Westergaard?- Le preguntó sonriéndole- No recuerdo haberla mandado así-

-Tu pequeña niña decido que sería bueno rodar colina abajo en el parque- Contestó encogiéndose de hombros-

-Pudiste haberle dicho que no-

-Sabes que no puedo- Contestó como si nada-

Era cierto, su pequeña niña tenía a su padre envuelto en su pequeño dedito. Algo que a Elsa le causaba ternura pero a veces la fastidiaba de lo tanto que la malcriaba.

-No culpes a papi, mami.- Dijo la pequeña levantando la cabeza para ver a su madre- Él no tiene la culpa-

Elsa estaba por responderle pero al ver esos grandes ojos aguamarina algo se derritió en ella.

Hans sonrió con superioridad, aunque Elsa nunca lo admitía su hija podía hacerla caer a sus pies si que se diera cuenta.

-Está bien- Dijo Elsa- Pero la última vez que paso ¿Entendido Elizabeth?- Dijo con seriedad-

-¡Esta bien!- Exclamó para luego ir hasta su habitación n con una energía envidiable-

-Te dije que no debía estar tanto tiempo con Anna- Habló Hans luego de un momento-

-Elizabeth la adora, no le veo nada de mal- Contestó Elsa acercándose a él-

-Solo espera a que alcance le adolescencia y luego vemos lo que me dices- Sonrió abrazándola- Anna fue una pesadilla, será tu culpa si es igual a ella-

Elsa rió- Estoy segura que puedo controlar a mi hija-

-Eso fue lo que mi padre pensó- Soltó un risa- Veamos quien ríe al último-

-¿Eso es un reto señor Westergaard?- Preguntó la rubia con determinación mirándolo a los ojos-

-Puede ser- Sonrió de él rodeando su cintura-

-Te amo- Dijo ella abrazando su cuello-

-Yo también te amo- Sonrió para luego besar sus labrios-

Ahora estaba claro como el agua, todos esos miedos e inseguridades desaparecieron cuando dio el "Si". Ya no tenía miedo de terminar como sus padres, era imposible estar separada de la persona que amaba. Tal vez sus padres no eran el uno para el otro pero eso no significaba que ella y Hans no lo fueran.

Ahora lo podía ver, y lo creía. El famoso "felices para siempre" que creyó que no existía lo estaba viviendo en carne y hueso y no podía pedir más.

" _ **and I can see it"**_

No hay manera de describir el sentimiento de saber que alguien es tuyo… Y que tú eres de esa persona, sin desconfianza y sin miedos.

" _ **I can see it now"**_

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado (Porque costó mucho ;-;) acepto criticas, siempre y cuando sean constructivas, y si ven un error de ortografía o lo que sea díganmelo así trató de corregirlo.

Al principio no sabía como iba a ser la propuesta de Hans, quería que fuera algo como "wow" pero luego de exprimir mi cerebro y darme cuenta de que no se me iba a ocurrir nada decidí que lo mejor sería hacerla simple pero en un lugar que tenga un significado sentimental.

Honestamente no se terminar historias (Creo que es muy obvio) pero me quede conforme con lo que salió y espero que les hay gustado, tal vez luego escriba un One-Shot de Kristanna, estoy tratando de recolectar ideas y lo más importante, inspiración.

Nos leemos la próxima.

R.


End file.
